Oración Seis
The Oración Seis The Oración Seis (六魔将軍 Orashion Seisu) is a Dark Guild formed by a group of six powerful wizards, who control roughly a third of Fiore's underworld being part of the Balam Alliance (バラム同盟 Baram no Dōmei). In the series, they were searching for Nirvana, a magic which reverses "Light" and "Dark", but were arrested following the events of the Oración Seis arc. The guild's name is derived from the Spanish words for "Prayer" and "Six". All members of the Oración Seis use a codename related to their magic or "prayer", which they reveal after they are defeated. Goal Their goal is to retrieve the Dark Magic "Nirvana" as part of the Balam Alliance's goals to unseal the Dark Mage Zeref. They were, however, defeated by the Light Team after the latters came back on their feet. Localizations and Buildings When Cobra, one of the members of Orcion Seis was first shown, before Oracion Seis arc, he was in some place resembles a huge castle. It's very possible, that was the place were Oracion Seis headquarters was located. Later, when they came to search Nirvana, they found a cave, which was residue after Nirvit capital. It was destroyed by Natsu. Strength As a member of Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis posses incredible magic power in their hand. The six members of the Oracion Seis alone supports a third of the entire Balam alliance. It was said, that every single member of Oracion Seis was strong enough, to take down a single guild. Collectively, they were able to defeat the Light Team without much effort. Their power in conjunction with their evilness, led Guild Masters of the most powerful legal guild, to create an alliance, which could destroy the Oracion Seis. History Guild was created by man, who called himself "Brain". He took five children, former slaves from Tower of Heaven, who posses the highest magical potential and raised them for a members of Oracion Seis (and also made them a Keys, who sealed his other personality, Zero). Members , Angel, Cobra, Brain, Racer, and Midnight]] *Racer: * Brain (ブレイン Burein): Oración Seis's Guildmaster who uses Dark magic. As a former magic researcher, his codename is derived from his vast knowledge of magic and his use of Archive magic. He was easily defeated by Jura Nekis. o Zero (ゼロ Zero): Brain's split personality, which is unsealed after all members of the Oración Seis are defeated. Unlike Brain, Zero focuses on nothing but fighting and destroying. Natsu managed to defeat him while in Dragon Force. o Klodoa (クロドア Kurodoa): A talking staff belonging to Brain. It is soon destroyed by Zero after he awakens, however. * Cobra (コブラ Kobura): A wizard with a giant flying snake named "Cuberios" (キュベリオス Kyuberiosu) who has hypersensitive hearing and uses Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. After seeing him struggle fighting Natsu and Happy, Brain decided to expel him. * Racer (レーサー Rēsā): The leader of the Harpuia Guild who uses Slowdown Magic and magical motorcycles in combat. He died in a kamikaze attack against Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia and Sherry Blendi. * Angel (エンジェル Enjeru): A Celestial Spirit Wizard whose signature summon is Gemini. She is extremely knowledgable in the relationships between different spirits. She was defeated by Lucy Heartfilia. * Hoteye (ホットアイ Hottoai): A large wizard with an angular face who uses magic to manipulate earth and to see through solid objects. He has an obsession with money. He defects from the Oración Seis under the influence of Nirvana, and was defeated by Midnight. * Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito): Brain's foster-son who is constantly asleep on a magic carpet. He is the Oración Seis's trump and is capable of using magic to reflect attacks as well as twist non-living objects, including intangible things such as light. He was defeated by Erza Scarlet after defeating Jellal Fernandes and Blue Pegasus's Trimens. All members of the Oración Seis, save Brain were once slave children working on the R-Project. Trivia *Rave, one of Hiro Mashima's previous works, also features a group named the 'Oración Seis'. *All of the Oración Seis members' name are codenames. Hoteye is the only member of Oración Seis to have his true name revealed. *The Oración Seis's crest is formed by the characters "六マ", the Kanji for "six" and the katakana "Ma", which means "Demon". Thus, the members were also called "The Six Demons". de:Oración Seis *Hiro Mashima stated that 'Oración Seis' was only a codename for this nameless guild, but with the closing on the deadline and lack of a better name, he decided to go with the same name. *Except for Brain, all of the members of Oración Seis were once slave children of the Tower of Heaven. Brain single-handedly picked 5 children with the highest magical powers at the time and trained them to be the members of Oración Seis. *"Oración Seis" in Spanish means Prayer Six. Category:Guilds Category:Villains